Do the Supernatural Shuffle
by TheFreshApple
Summary: Mary and John watch their sons bond. Sam Winchester falls in love. Dean is, well, Dean. Various moments in the Winchester timelines. No specific spoilers.


**Title:** Do the Supernatural Shuffle

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **What's theirs is theirs, what's mine is mine – It's as simple as that.

**Summary:** Mary and John watch their sons bond. Sam Winchester falls in love. Dean is, well, Dean. Various moments in the Winchester timelines. No specific spoilers.

**A/N:** I saw that _ImaSupernaturalCSI _had done this, and I knew I had to, too.

-SPN-

**Shuffle #1**

She was gorgeous. Sam couldn't help but stare at the back of her head, entranced by her golden hair, smiling gently as she threw back her head and laughed at something one of her friends said.

"Sam, are you even listening anymore?" Tucker poked the soft skin of his elbow with a pencil and Sam jumped. "What? Yeah, absolutely."

Tucker's eyes cut to where she sat, and a knowing grin slipped over his lips. "Why don't you go say hi?"

Looking quickly down at his psychology textbook, Sam shook his head. "No, thanks."

Tucker cocked his head at his roommate's sudden shyness and looked up again at Jessica Moore, a pretty girl, if not a bit of a bubble-head. She was plenty smart, sure, but a little bit of a ditz when she was trying to get a guy's attention. He wondered if Sam had noticed how much she looked towards the back of the room, back towards Sam.

Grinning, Tucker looked down at his notes. The two of them were going to make a lovely couple someday.

_**Secret Valentine:**_** We the Kings**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #2**

"Dean, would you please just listen to me?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I really, really am!"

Dean wheeled on his boot-heel, glaring. "You're _sorry_? Is that a joke? You really think that an apology is going to fix all the lies you've been telling me over the past year?"

Sam cringed, arms spread wide in a silent plea. "I don't know. I really don't. I just know that I can't keep fighting with you anymore, man. I need to know that we're okay."

Dean stepped closer, until he almost had to crane his head upwards to look at his _little_ brother. "All I needed was for you to be okay. All I needed, when I got back from Hell, was for you to be Sammy, and then we could figure this whole Apocalypse thing out. But I don't know what to think anymore, and I don't know if I can forgive you."

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes. "Please, Dean…"

Shaking his head, Dean Winchester stepped away from his brother. "We need to have some peace, Sam. No more talking about this. Not tonight, anyway."

_**Before It's Too Late: **_**The Goo-Goo Dolls **

-SPN-

**Shuffle #3**

Sam fiddled with the radio dials, desperate to find _something_ to listen to, anything besides radio static and Mexican big band. Dean had insisted on driving through south New Mexico in July, and Sam really wanted to kill him for the decision. He was dying of heat, of boredom, of sheer _exhaustion_ and he didn't know how long he was going to last. Dean was napping in the backseat while Sam sweated bullets through the desert.

That was when he caught a station, just something local, but it was enough. He recognized it from Stanford, back when this kind of music had been acceptable, and it made his heart sing and ache all at once. It hadn't been his favorite song, per say, but it had spoken a message to him at the time that he still remembered today. It was all kinds of awesome-angry that a younger Sam had loved. He hummed along with the chorus, and eventually threw caution to the wind and belted along.

Dean awoke with a start, hair sticking up in odd places from the heat and eyes hollow from sleep. "What the hell," he grumbled, leaning over the front seat. Sam didn't say anything, just let Dean listen to the song, which he did silently for a few moments. With a grunted, "S'not too bad, I guess," Dean fell back into the seat, and was asleep again in seconds.

Sam smiled and stuck his hand out the car window. Maybe New Mexico wasn't so awful.

_**iF yoU C Jordan:**_** Something Corporate **

-SPN-

**Shuffle #4**

"Dean Winchester, you ugly-ass sonofabitch!" A large man grabbed Dean around the neck upon walking into the bar. Three more men at the bar yelled at Dean with open arms and similar greetings. Sam stood, awestruck, by the door while his brother was smothered in alcohol-driven affection. Dean turned to see Sam and pushed an offered glass away, motioning towards his little brother. "Fellas, this here is my brother Sam." He grinned as Sam cautiously made his way up to the bar, bag still slung over his shoulder. Expecting odd looks and being ignored, Sam was surprised when he was swept up in the melee and offered a drink as well.

"So, Sam, your brother said you were at Stanford. That's mighty impressive for the son of a hunter."

"I remember John braggin', he was sure proud of ya, boy."

"Sam, what do you think about the ghost problem up in Salem?"

And just like that, he was accepted. While it had taken three or four weeks for him to find his niche at Stanford, here he was welcomed in less than three minutes. Sam caught Dean's eye over all the other hunters, and noticed his brother's grin over a beer. Sam couldn't help but smile back. The loss of Jessica still stung, but there was no better place to remedy that, and that was here, among family.

_**Friends in Low Places:**_** Garth Brooks**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #5**

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Dean was frozen in the doorframe, hardly breathing, hardly _thinking_. Sam threw more clothes into a duffel bag, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I did it, Dean, I got in. Stanford wanted me, more than Dad does anyway."

From downstairs, Dean heard a thump, and then heavy footsteps on the stairs. His eyes clenched shut as John joined his sons, his face red with anger. "The hell's that supposed to mean, Sam?"

Zipping up the bag, Sam turned to face his father and brother, eyes glistening with tears. "I don't know, Dad, how about the fact that when their son gets into an Ivy League school, most parents congratulate him, not _kick him out_."

Dean started, looking at John. "You kicked him out."

"He wants to leave, fine. He should just stay gone." John didn't meet his eldest's eyes, glare fixed on Sam.

Sam's hands trembled, but he didn't let the tears spill over. "My bus leaves in half an hour. I gotta go."

Without another word, he pushed past his family and down the stairs. John turned and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Dean just stood and watched as his baby brother walked out the front door and into the outside world, where there were monsters and demons around every corner. His baby brother, whom he had raised and cared for; Sammy, who didn't know how to tie his shoelaces until he was six, who still couldn't really ride a bike. It wasn't possible, he wasn't really leaving.

Was he?

It wasn't until the front door slammed shut that Dean realized that Sam was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

_**Goodbye, Love:**_** RENT**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #6**

"No."

"Come on, Dean, it's just a pep-rally. There'll be cheerleaders!"

"No!"

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

"Dean, go with your brother."

"But, Dad! I'm not a conformer. I wear a leather jacket and drive a cool car. By protocol, I don't do pep-rallies!"

"But, there'll be cheerleaders, son. I thought you liked cheerleaders."

"Yeah!"

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Hey!"

"Boys, don't fight. In fact, why don't you get out of the house? I'm working."

"Let's just go to check it out and see who all is there, and then we can go get food."

"I hate you."

"You do not. Can we just go, please?"

"Fine."

"Maybe Amelia will be there. She's a cheerleader, right?"

"Why does everyone assume that I want a cheerleader?!"

"Because, you wear a leather jacket and drive a cool car. By protocol, you like cheerleaders."

"You're so annoying, Sammy."

"You're smiling, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

_**Mickey:**_** Toni Basil**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #7**

Jessica threw the last beach towel in the back of her Dad's sports car. "Well, that's all of it! Let's go!"

Sam eyed the car nervously. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?"

Grinning, she snuck up behind her boyfriend and threw her arms around his waist, hugging the poor boy for all he was worth. "No, which is why you're going to drive it."

Alarm shot threw Sam like an arrow. "No."

Jessica pouted. "Sam, Dad won't mind. He knows I can't drive a stick."

"I don't care, I'm not driving your father's care. What if I crash it? He'll kill me!"

Jessica maneuvered her way in front of Sam, standing on tiptoe to capture his lips in a breathtaking kiss. "Samuel Winchester. You will not wreck my father's car. I promise you. And if you do, Dad will understand. He's not scary like most dads. After having three daughters before me, he expects this kind of thing. Now, will you please get your tall, fine ass in this car so we can go have some fun?" The smile she threw him was blinding as she bounded over to the passenger side and hopped in.

Saying a mental prayer, Sam slid gingerly into the driver's seat. "He's never going to let me marry you now."

Jessica was still laughing as they pulled onto the highway.

_**Fun, Fun, Fun:**_** The Beach Boys**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #8**

A small coo leaked from the makeshift nest in the middle of his parents' big bed. Dean clambered over the quilt top to peek down at his baby brother, smiling down at the round face nestled in amongst the blankets. "Hiya, Sammy!" he chirruped brightly, sitting back on his heels to watch his little brother watch him. "Mommy, he's so little," Dean said softly, and Mary smiled.

"He is, isn't he, angel? That's why we need to be super careful around him."

The scathing look her son sent her was almost comical. "I know that. Daddy told me."

Mary looked to where John was sitting, observing his little family, and her husband nodded in confirmation. "We had a man-to-man talk on the ride home from pre-school today," John rumbled, smiling at his wife.

Glancing back at her sons, Mary saw that Dean had offered his finger to his little brother, and Sam was grasping it strongly in one tiny fist. The baby burbled and grinned toothlessly up at his big brother. So enraptured were the boys in one another that neither noticed when Mary got up off the bed and went to sit on John's lap. "I can't wait to see them be the best man at each other's wedding," she whispered to her husband, and John kissed her softly.

"Me neither, babe. Me neither."

_**You Had Me from Hello:**_** Kenny Chesney**

-SPN-

**Shuffle #9**

Dean Winchester was a rebel. He didn't follow conventions of society. He blew, like tumbleweed in a desert storm, wherever the wind moved him, wherever there was trouble. He didn't pay much attention to the people or places around him, except when a drink was offered him or a pretty face came his way.

He had seen the end of many creatures, and watched as families tried to put themselves back together. He could withstand weeping mothers and sobbing sisters. Grief-stricken fathers were hardly a problem.

It was the brothers that always got to him.

Every time he met the brother of a victim of something big and bad, his heart broke a little inside. The memory of tears that stung like acid as his own little brother left still hurt him. Some could easily say that he moved around so much to escape the memory of a home burnt by fire, broken by an acceptance letter.

Maybe Dean could never find what he was looking for, and that was why he was a drifter. He was constantly searching for what he needed.

Dean knew the truth, even if he hated to admit it. He was running away from the failure as a brother, from the worthlessness he was as a son. Occasionally he would see the Bible-beaters, asking him if he had found Jesus. He liked to laugh at them, and watch their faces crumple. God didn't exist in his world. God didn't have any room in his world. It was too painful for Dean to stand and face what he left behind, and so he took another shot of whiskey. He lost himself in another faceless woman.

And he stayed away from the memories.

_**The Wanderer:**_** Johnny Cash **

-SPN-

**Shuffle #10**

"Run, boys!" John Winchester pushed his youngest as gunshots echoed in the darkness. He hadn't counted on the old farm still being watched over by some crazy, backwoods hillbilly with a vendetta against anything on two legs that still breathed. Sam had just thrown the match onto the fire to watch the remnants of some crazy two-hundred year old bitch go up in flames when the shouting and shooting had started. John gathered up the weapons, Dean gathered up the salt and gasoline, Sam tried not to trip over his sixteen-year-old feet, and they all bolted like Hell itself was at their heels.

They clambered into the Impala, one set of long limbs following the other, and John gunned the engine, heading off into the night.

"Everyone okay?" he asked quickly, giving Dean the once over before looking in the rearview mirror at Sam. Dean nodded and turned to look at Sam, who was wide-eyed and shivering. His sons' eyes met and Dean cocked a grin. "Toldja we'd find at least one creepy old guy who liked banging dead chicks," he whispered and Sam grimaced.

Now, John didn't know the context, and he certainly didn't know where Dean had gotten such an idea, but in just a moment, both boys were excitedly firing ideas between them on why the hick had been so protective over the remains of a woman dead for over two centuries. Sam was laughing, head thrown back and broad shoulders shaking, while Dean hooked his elbows over the seat of the Impala, chuckling at his little brother. John smiled as he listened to his boys.

Hunting was no picnic. The motels stunk, the food was enough to kill a man, and the company was downright scarce. Sometimes, John wanted so desperately to give up and die, to leave this world and see his Mary again.

But then he looked at the two copies of his wife, and he knew he couldn't. He had to keep going, for them. He had to make them safe, give them a life that he didn't deserve anymore.

And so, the Winchester men drove down the moonlit, empty highway onto the next hunt.

_**Joy Ride:**_** The Killers**

-SPN-

**A/N2: **I hope you all enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!


End file.
